


day two ; knife.

by quinlinkin



Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Other, twdgdrabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinlinkin/pseuds/quinlinkin
Summary: Willy, as Mitch has previously learned time and time again, is a fast learner. He’ll attribute the certain talent to his endless amount of enthusiasm towards just about everything, and unsurprisingly, the very same applies to weapon carving.
Relationships: Mitch & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	day two ; knife.

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to go the more wholesome route with this one, bc honestly mitch & willy's bromance gives me so much life and i could cry about them all day long

As the sun steadily falls down beyond the horizon in a sea of vivid colors, the still evening air is interrupted by the sound of dull, rhythmic scraping.

A piece of narrowed wood in hand, Mitch drags his blade along the surface with expertise, molding and shaping the mental image in his mind into true form. It’s not as if he _needs_ another knife. Yet in an abandoned boarding school caught amidst the end of the world, there’s only so many things to do in order to maintain one’s sanity.

Whittling remains at the top of his short list of hobbies, and it’s not uncommon for him to be shadowed by a certain someone as he does so. Tonight should be no different, as the boy who’d previously been kicking at the embers of the nearby fire had predictably gravitated until he’s hovering quite literally over his shoulder.

And, in true_ Willy _fashion, the quiet ambiance doesn’t last for much longer after that.

“How’d ya get so good at that?” His familiar, raspy voice cuts through the air, right next to Mitch’s ear. He’s used to it, by now.

“Practice,” he answers simply, focused eyes never leaving the ongoing project in his hands. Multitasking undoubtedly comes in handy when dealing with Willy. Otherwise he’s sure he’d never get _anything_ done.

Not that he actually minds, of course.

“How _much _practice?”

Mitch spares a fleeting grin. “A lot. Patience helps, too.”

Hands perched on the arm of the couch, Willy extends his elbows to get a better look, chin brushing against Mitch’s hair. “_Hm…_”

It’s a testament to how well he knows him, for that’s all it takes for Mitch to know he’s caught his interest. “What’s on your mind, bud?”

“Could you- I dunno, if you’re not like… _too busy _or anything… Could you maybe teach _me _how to do that_…_?” 

The subtle grin on Mitch’s face grows a little wider. “Ah… You finally want to learn the ways of the_ master_, huh? Well, it’ll cost you _big time,_ y’know_…_”

He turns his head to regard the younger, and can’t resist the laugh that escapes him as he catches sight of the slightly confused look on his face.

“I’m just fuckin’ with ya,” he smirks, before patting the free spot on the couch next to him. “C’mere. Grab the other piece of wood there, and take out your knife.”

Willy, as Mitch has previously learned time and time again, is a fast learner. He’ll attribute the certain talent to his endless amount of enthusiasm towards just about everything, and unsurprisingly, the very same applies to weapon carving. He’s surprised he hasn’t been asked to show him how to do it before now.

Once Mitch had laid out the basics, they’d spent the better part of a couple of hours working together on their separate tasks. It’s the most silent Willy has been in a long time, only speaking whenever he required help or advice.

Willy’s loudly broken focus indicates that he’s finished with his craft.

“Done!” he announces, raising his hands up high as if he’s part of some sort of competition despite the fact that Mitch has long since finished his own carving.

“Well? Let’s see it.” There’s already pride in Mitch’s voice, unmistakable as he gestures towards the object clasped in the younger boy’s elevated hand.

Willy, as chipper as always, beams a crooked-toothed smile. He holds out the wooden knife directly in front of Mitch’s face, so close that his eyes cross. From a quick once over, it appears rough and messy, sporting an uneven, partially gouged handle and a crooked blade.

To Mitch, it’s _perfect. _

“Hell yeah! You’re a natural, dude.” Well- somewhat. He’s sure the shoddy knife is_ functional_, at least. It’s a solid first attempt, in any case.

Willy’s grin is unwavering. “You think? Maybe someday I’ll even be as good as_ you!" _

He’s met with a mirrored grin. “_Maybe._”

**Author's Note:**

> you can view the entire prompt list for this challenge + further details [here](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com/post/188685687800/twdg-writing-challenge-write-a-drabble-every-day). all of my drabbles will also be posted on my personal tumblr ( under the same username ), so always feel free to contact me about anything at all over there! happy writing!!


End file.
